Bestial Rage
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: We all know Tracer to be the cheerful and friendly adventure, but unbeknown to her and all members of Overwatch, she was born with a very special gift. This gift is more powerful than all the members combined, but it has laid dormant all her life, until now. Will she be able to control it or will it consume her. (Slight WoW crossover) OUTDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i played the open beta of Overwatch and to me it was abit too cartoony. Especially one certian character.**

 **So i decided to make this character abit more...Savage.**

 **There will be lot of blood in later chapters.**

 **If you're not a fan of blood and gore, then go back right now.**

 **If you're still around, then enjoy.**

 _London. Midnight._

 _No pov_

The streets of London were quiet.

The darkness had fallen over the city long ago.

And yet, the silence was disturbed as a small vortex of energies gathered in the sky.

A creature, unlike anything in this world, flew out of it.

The beast had light brown hide, had two heads connected to its body via long necks. Two massive leathery wing, as its arms, kept it airborne.

Two legs ending in feets with sharp talons at its lower body. A long tail ending in two sharp inwards curling spikes.

And lastly, the beast was armored with spiked black steel plates.

It silently flew down and landed on a roof nearby.

From its saddle, the rider jumped down beside it. The figure walked to the edge of the roof to observe its surroundings.

"What a strange world this is" it thought.

It looked down at the streets which was mostly deserted. Only a couple of cars were parked.

"This place's technology is more advanced than anything back home".

It continued to look around.

"My instincts have never failed me. What im looking for is definitely close, i can sense it".

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked to see a girl running down the streets wearing unusual outfit.

The figure was a little suprised to see the girl turn into energi, dash forward a few yards and then reapear as normal.

"Dont worry, loves, the cavalry's here" she shouted in excitment.

The figure continued to watch the girl skip fastly forward.

"I didnt think it would that easy to find it. That girl definitely has it inside her, and on a scale i have not seen in years"

The figure walked back and jumped onto the saddle of the beast.

"Follow that girl, Kragosh, we need to know where she lives. We dont want to be seen" the figure said to the beast.

The beast obeyed and silently took to the skies.

It soared through the night above the completly unaware girl.

At some point, the girls stopped infront of a house, reached into her pocket and took out some keys. She unlocked the door and walked in.

The beast was hovering high above the house.

"Well atleast we know where she lives. Tomorrow i'll have to talk to her about her very special "gift". Whether she will accept it or deny it, is still a question. However, i have seen people deny it before, but they learned to accept it. The hard way".

The beast turned around and flew off in another direction.

 **And thats the first chapter. I know its abit short, but the next will be longer.**

 **If you enjoyed it, then make sure to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter.**

 **There will not be blood in this chapter, but definitely in the next.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

 _London, Tracers house. Morning_

 _No pov_

Lena Oxton a.k.a Tracer, was vast asleep in her bed.

The sun was beginning to shine through her windows and reach her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and brought up a hand to shield them from the sun.

She sat up and gave a long yawn. "A new day, a new adventure" she said smiling.

Quickly, she got out of bed to take a shower.

Once she was dry and had gotten some clothes on, she began to set her hair (How she manages it, is beyond me)

She walked into the kitchen to make some breakfest and coffee.

"I wonder wha' today's gonna bring" she thought as she was making coffee.

"Oh yeah, i got to meet the others soon" she remembered.

After a quick breakfest, a couple of toast and coffee, she went to get her outfit on.

Her goggles, orange suit, chronal accelerator and her guns.

"Look out world, tracer's ere" she said as she walked out the street and started timewarping.

Unbeknown to her, the figure from last night, standing on her roof, watched her leave.

 _Sometime later._

 _Tracer pov_

Timewarp, timewarp, timewarp.

Ha, it never gets old.

I'd get there in no time.

Winston said this was an important meeting. Something about they might know where Widowmaker is.

That sounded like fun, haha.

The H.Q was not far away now.

 _Overwatch H.Q_

I warped into the room, surprising everyone.

"Cheers, loves, cavalry's ere" i said smiling.

"Ahh, you're here Tracer, good to see you" Winston greeted me.

"You too, love"

Winston adjusted his glasses. "Alright, now when we're all here, we can begin the meeting" he said.

We all took our seats at the large table. I took the seat at the far end of it.

There were not that many here sadly. Those who were here was Torbjorn, Mercy, McCree and Winston.

"Where's everyone else" i asked curiously.

"They will not come today, because they will go on a diffrent mission than us" he asnwered calmly.

"Uuh, a mission, sounds fun" i thought excitingly.

"Alright, lets begin" he took out a remote and pressed a button.

A large screen came down from the celling at the opposit end of the table. The screen lit up and showed a picture of an area that looked like egypt.

"We recently picted up a signal from this area called the temple of anubis. We believe that Widowmaker and other terrorist soldiers are stationed here"

He pressed the button again and it showed the temple from another angle. This place looks cool.

"From what we could gather, the temple is abandoned, making it the perfect hiding place. I made contact with the goverment of egypt and told them about this. They agreed to help us by sending a large force towards the temple". He pressed the remote again, this time it showed the temple area from above.

"Grr, when is this monkey done" i thought angrily crossing my arms.

"If he doesnt finish soon, i'll..." I was shocked by my own thoughts. "Wha' was that? I usually love these briefing. Oh well, its probably nothing" i thought.

Winston continued, not noticing me crossing my arms. "Our mission is to attack the temple from the north side, hopefully drawing out as many soldiers as possible while our allies attack from the south. The next step is to capture Widowmaker and stop all operations within the temple" he explained.

"Childs play" i heard McCree mutter.

"Any questions" he asked.

I raised my hand. "When will we leave" i asked excited.

Winston pressed the remote again, making the screen return to the celling. "We will leave tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, so make sure you are all ready till then"

Tomorrow already? Woohoo.

"That was all, you are free to do as you wish" Winston said.

Everyone rose from their seats and went off to do something else.

I decided to stick around and spend sometime with everyone else.

I looked over to Mercy. She was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers and typing something on her computer.

Hmm, wonder wha' she's doing.

I timewarped up beside her. "Whatcha lookin' at" i asked.

She was a little surprised by my sudden apearence.

"Hey Tracer, i was just looking through my valkyre suit to see if there was any errors" she exlained.

"You found anything" i asked curious.

"Not so far, it seems to be in perfect shape" she happily said.

"Sounds good" i said and timewarped back where i was.

 _Later that evening_

Mercy and McCree had both left the H.Q.

Mercy said she got a call and needed to go.

McCree just kinda left, dunno where. Probably gone to target pratice.

Winston has in his quarters. Dont know what hes doing, maybe hes talking to that computer program...wha' was it called again? Oh yeah, Athena.

I decided it was time to go home.

On the way to the exit i heard the sound of something heavy getting dragged along the floor.

I walked around a corner and saw Torbjorn dragging his toolbox. It sounded like it was really heavy.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, he looked up and saw me.

"Ey, Tracer, mind giving me a hand" he asked waving at me.

I was about to say of course, but then something happened.

I suddenly felt really...Angry

"Do it yourself, dwarf. If you cant lift your own weight then piss off" i spat, turned around and continued my way towards the exit.

I could feel his eyes look at me in confusion, but i ignored it.

As i walked, i grew even more angry.

"Pathetic weaklings and their miserable tactics. We should simply storm the temple and slaughter everyone. Why waste time with imprisoning terrorists when you could just kill them and be done with it? Grrrr" I thought as i seemed to tense up.

I was close to the exit now. And then, just as fast as the anger had come, it disapeared.

I suddenly felt really dizzy as i had to steady myself on the wall. I was breathing hard.

"Wha'...Wha' is wrong with me" i thought.

I put a hand on my forehead and noticed i was sweating a little.

"How could i say such things to Torbjorn? Why am i so angry" i thought begining to panic.

"I-i probably just need some sleep. Then it'll be alright" i thought, walking out the streets and starting to timewarp towards my house.

 _Tracers house. Sometime later._

 _No pov._

Night had fallen as Tracer reached her house

When she approached the house, she was in for a surprise. Her frontdoor was wide open.

"Robbers" she thought as she took out her guns.

She slowly walked into her livingroom. It was completly dark.

"Anyone 'ere" She asked, abit nervious.

"Indeed" came a deep harsh voice in the dark.

The light came on, revealing the intruder.

Tracer dropped her guns in surprise.

The figure had green skin, stood a head taller than her, had a thick jaw with a short black beard and had lower bite with two sharp tusks.

The figure was armed in strange looking armor. It looked incredible savage.

The legging, gauntlets, boots and chestplate was made from some strange brownish metal and was adored with a couple of animal skulls. His left shoulderpad looked to be made from the skull of a great beast. His right shoulerpad looked to be made from the beasts ribcase.

In his belt was to razor sharp axes.

His helmet was was made from a skull that looking exactly like the one on his shoulderpad. It was just above his face.

His face was serious, two eyes with red eyecolor.

Tracer could have sworn she saw the eyes of the skull glow red for a split second.

"A pleasure to finally meet you" He said.

Tracer stood there shocked, but that changes to an expression of amazment and curiousity,

"My god, wha' are you" she asked.

"Most people would know an orc when they see one" he said crossing his arms. "But then again, this is a diffrent world"

"You're from another world? Oh wow" she yelled in exciment.

"I mean look at you" she timewarped to his left side. "This armor looks really cool" she timewarped to right side. "Your skin is green" she timewarped in front of him. "And you look really strong"

"She is even more hyperactive than i thought" he thought.

"Wha' world are you from? Is it nice" she asked really amazed.

"Thats not why i've come" he said.

"Oh" she said, a little disappointed.

"I think i didnt get your name" he said.

"My name's Lena Oxton, but my friends know me as Tracer" she said standing in her signeture pose.

"Well, Lena, the reason im here, is to give you a warning and an offer" he said getting serious.

Tracer was listening. "A warning and an offer? What kind of warning and offer" she asked.

"You, Lena, were born with a very special gift. It is deep inside you and has laid dorment your whole life" he explained.

"Wha' kind of gift" she asked very curious.

"The same gift as i have. The Bestial Rage" he said.

"Wha' in the world is the bestial rage"?

"It is a vast and powerful energi. One of the most powerful in existance. It is an ustoppable force, fueled by the desire to fight, to hunt, to kill"

"K-kill"?

"Yes, when one is using the bestial rage, it massively amplifies your strength and speed, but is also sends you into a bloodthirsty frenzy. You become more beast than man. I have mastered it for years and by doing so, it has made me near invincable in combat"

"I'll...Turn into a monster"?

"Yes kinda, but it only changes your apearance if you have trained with it a long time"

"But wha' do i have to do with this"?

"As i said, you were also born with it. And on a really powerful scale. Once it awakens inside you, you will most likely become a near unstoppable beast, cappable of destroying entire citites within a couple of hours"

Tracer was trying to make sense out of all she had heard.

"And combine it with your current teleporting ability, you will certianly be powerful"

That mentioning snapped her out of her thoughts. "Teleport? Oh, you mean this"

She timewarped around him for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks to this chronal accelerator on my chest" she pointed at it. "I can manipulate my own time when ever i want"

The orc rubbed his beard. "Interesting"

Tracers face became serious again. "But im gonna have to say no to all that beast and rage stuff"

The orcs eyes widened. "What"

"Well all tha' rage and blood isnt really my thing, you know. I like who i am now, and ill keep it at tha'" she said.

"This is not something you can simply say no to, Lena, you were born with it" he said in a serious tone.

"Well i am"

The orc was about to say something, but decided agenst it. "If that is your answer, i'll have to accept it" he said walking towards the door. "I'll stick around for a little while tho, if you change your mind"

Tracer then remembered something. "Wait, wha' was your offer"

"My offer was to take you back to my world where we could train you to master the bestial rage, learn how to use its power" he said not facing her. "I can sense it will awaken soon, tho. You know its close if you're suddenly feeling very angry at times"

That made Tracer freeze for a moment. She was really angry at some points earlier today. "I probably just slept bad" she thought.

The orc opened the door. "Wait, i didnt get your name" Tracer said.

He turned to face her. "I am Saldrok The Beastmaster. Goodnight Lena" he said walking out the door.

Tracer stood still for a moment, deep in thought.

"He must have been wrong, there is no way im gonna turn into some kind of beast" she said happily.

She yawned. "Well, i think its time to go to bed" she said.

Up on her roof, Saldrok was sitting up agenst his beast, Kragosh.

"I have seen people deny it before. They learned to accept it. The hard way"

 **And thats the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did then make sure to leave a review.**

 **Just to warn you, there will be alot of blood in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, heres the third chapter.**

 **Just a quick warning tho, there will be blood and gore in this chapter.**

 _London, Tracer's house, morning._

 _No pov_

Tracer was laying i her bed, turning in her sleep. Her face twisting in fear.

 _Blood._

 _Blood everywhere._

 _Tracer was walking through the temple. She could not stop. It was like her legs were moving on their own._

 _It was dark like the night._

 _"Hello? Anyone 'ere" she yelled._

 _No answer._

 _As she continued, she came across dead bodies. Countless of them. They looked to be soldiers._

 _Their bodies had been mutalated in horrible way._

 _Several limbs were missing. Some of their stomachs had been forcefully pried open. Some were even missing their heads._

 _Those who still had faces, showed only one thing._

 _Fear._

 _"Can anyone hear me" she yelled again._

 _Still no answer. Only the deafening silence._

 _She came to a stop in front of a large building. It was dark inside._

 _For a split second, she could have sworn she saw movement inside._

 _Her legs started to move again, into the dark._

 _It was completly dark in there, she could barely see her own hands._

 _She heard the sound of something wet under her shoes. Like she was walking in some kind of liquid._

 _She came to a stop in what she asumed to be the middle of the room._

 _Tracer was scared out of her skin, she wished this nightmare would stop._

 _But it had other plans._

 _Torches lit up with fire, illuminating the room._

 _If Tracer could scream, it would echo across the entire world._

 _Winston._

 _Dead._

 _Ripped apart._

 _He was laying in a pool of his own blood._

 _Tracer looked down at her shoes, to see that the liquid she had been walking in, was actually Winston's blood._

 _Winston's body had been forcefully ripped to shreds._

 _Parts of his lower body laid scattered across the room. What remained of his armor looked to have claw marks on it._

 _His stomach had been ripped open, his ribcase visible and some of it broken._

 _His arms twisted in an unusual angle._

 _But the worst of all was his head._

 _Ripped off his shoulders. Impaled by parts of his own ribcase._

 _His face showing the same thing as the rest._

 _Horror._

 _Tears was streaming down Tracer's cheeks like a waterfall, but not a sound escaped her lips._

 _The flames died down. Engulfing the room in total darkness once more._

 _In the darkness, two red glowing eyes stared back at Tracer._

 _Tracer felt like those eyes were not just staring at her, but also her soul._

 _The room lit up again revealing the eyes owner._

 _The owner of the eyes._

 _Was herself._

Tracer jumped up in bed, breathing heavily.

Images of the nightmare filled her mind. She put a hand on her forehead, she was sweating.

"Wha'...Wha' in the world was tha'" she said weakly.

She thought back to the nightmare. "Winston...Oh please not, Winston" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

She slowly tried to calm herself. "Calm down Tracer, it was just a nightmare. Just a silly trick by your brain" she said.

She was slowly begining to breath normally again.

"Just like tha', take it slow" she thought.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

She looked up at the time.

Her eyes widened. "I gotta meet with the other in an hour"

She hurried out of bed to take a shower.

After that, she made coffee and toast again.

She quickly drank the coffee and ate the toast.

She got her outfit on and looked at the time again.

"Half an hour, i still got time" she sighed in relief.

She ran out the door, locked it, and started timewarping.

She timewarped down the streets as fast as she could, dodging other bypassers.

 _Overwatch H.Q._

 _Tracer pov_

I arrived at the H.Q. I looked at my watch, five minutes left. Ha, i knew i would make it.

I walked inside the briefing room. Looks like the others had already gotten 'ere.

Winston, Torbjorn, Mercy and McCree, were all 'ere.

I felt relieved to see Winston alive and well, but at the same time it also brought a flash of my nightmare back.

I looked over to Torbjorn and waved at him. He just looked to other way.

This saddened me a little, because i remembered what happened yesterday. I wanted to apologies, but it looked like he wasnt in the mood for it.

I decided to stick to myself in the corner, looking down at the ground.

After a couple of minutes, i heard someone approach me. I looked up to see Winston and he looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Tracer, you're awfully quiet today" he asked calmly.

"Its nothing, i just..."

But then, the anger returned. I felt i boil inside me as i tensed up and clenched my teeths.

"Tracer? Are you sure you're.."

"Im fine, Winston, just leave me alone" i snapped.

He brought his hand up in defense. "Okay, okay, calm down" he turned and walked away.

"Stupid monkey. He should just go back to his jungle and..." i thought, but the anger disapeared again.

I looked down at my hands. "I did it again" i thought sadly as i brought my hands to my face.

"Wha' is wrong with me? Why am i being so angry" i thought.

"We're leaving now everyone" i heard Winston shout.

We all exited the briefing room, walked outside and entered the ship.

Winston started the engines. We lifted up and teleported.

 _Egypt. Temple of Anubis._

 _No pov_

The ship apeared on the north side of the temple.

"Alright, everyone get ready, we'll be moving out in moments. Our allies should be here in 10 minutes" Winston said while they were descending.

The ship reached the ground and the door fell down.

"Lets do this" Tracer shouted and ran into the frey.

She timewarped to dodge bullets and returned fire with her pistols.

Winston jumped in with his shock-gun, and eletrocuted the soldiers.

McCree took out his revolver, quick drawing and shooting enemies.

Torbjorn hurried to the front and constructed his turret, pushing the soldiers back.

Mercy used her healing staff if anyone needed it.

After some time, they had secured a foothold. "Good job everyone, now we push forward" Winston said.

"I'll go ahead and find Widowmaker, good luck, loves" Tracer said, starting to timewarp into the temple grounds.

"Tracer, wait" Winston said, but she was already gone.

Winston thought for a moment. "We'll continue as planned, everyone follow me" he said as they ran another direction.

 _With Tracer_

Tracer continued to timewarp further into the temple. She ran into a couple of soldiers along the way, but she took care of them quickly.

She stopped inside a small building. She peeked her head out a window and looked further down.

There she was, Widowmaker.

From Tracer's view, it looked like she was yelling orders the a squad of 7 troops.

Widowmaker turned around and walked into a large building, the troops taking up defensive positions around the entrance.

"Alright, shes right in there, i got thi..."

Tracer suddenly felt a massive pain in her chest and her head. She dropped her guns and grasped her head.

The pain was unbearable. "Wha' is happening to me" she thought panicing.

Anger starting to boil inside her, hatred like she had never experienced, filled her mind.

"Oh no...Not again"

Tracer screamed at the top of her lungs as a massive red aura surrounded her.

It grew larger as Tracer seemed to levitate off the ground.

After a long moment, she stopped screaming and fell to the ground.

The soldiers had heard her and was closing in on her. Three of them entered the building and found Tracer sitting on the ground, her head down.

They aimed their guns at her. "Hey, you, you're coming with us" one of them shouted.

Tracer slowly stood up, her head still looking at the ground. The troops watched her every movement.

Tracer slowly raised her head. Her eyes were closed.

"Move it, girl, we aint got all day" another one said

Tracer opened her eyes.

The troops took a step back.

Once they were friendly golden.

Now.

Burning red.

It had awakened.

With a angry snarl, she lunged at them.

The troops outside could only wonder as they heard their comrades scream in pain.

An object was thrown out the window. It hit one of the troops in the head before he caught it. He looked down to see the object was the head of his comrade.

He screamed and dropped it in shock.

"Wh-what the hell is that" shouted another soldier.

They all looked to see Tracer walked out of the building with the headless body in her now blood driping hands.

With a incredible strength, she ripped the body in two and threw it towards the soldiers.

The soldiers looked at the two bodyparts in front of them. One of them turned around and puked. They dropped their guns in shock.

They should have ran.

Tracer timewarped in front of one, ripping out his throat. The poor soldier choked on his own blood.

An instant later, she timewarped to another soldier and brought down his head to her incoming knee. The soldiers skull was shattered as his brain flew everywhere.

Tracer jumped onto another one and thrust her hand through his chest and ripped out his heart.

The last soldier turned to run, but futile as Tracer timewarped in front of him and forced the heart down the soldiers mouth.

The soldier could not breathe or scream as Tracer forcefully pried his stomach open.

She ripped out his liver, she ripped out his lungs and she ripped out his heart.

She held it infront of her and crushed it with her hand as the blood splattered down at the mutalated soldier.

The squad laid slaughtered before her, but her thirst was far from sated.

"MORE BLOOD, MORE VIOLENCE"

She timewarped into the large building.

Widowmaker stood in a small room with the second in command and a couple of troops.

"Overwatch is attacking from the north and a large force has just assualted from the south. I think we need to..."

To wall to their left exploded. The soldiers and the commander took out their guns at shot through the dust filled hole, hoping to hit whatever caused it.

A moment of silence followed.

But it was shattered as Tracer, with a bestial roar, jumped out of the dust cloud and right onto the soldiers.

She thrust her hand throught the chest of the commander and ripped out the heart of the soldier behind him.

The last soldier was about to shoot her, but she grabbed his head and started to apply pressure on it. The soldier screamed as his head was crushed in Tracers blood red hands.

Widowmaker quickly took her Widow's kiss and fired some rounds at Tracer. A small growl was heard from Tracer as the bullets hit her.

Widowmaker smirked, but it ended quickly as Tracer turned around with her red eyes and angry snarl, completly unhurt.

"How is that possible" Widowmaker muttered.

She was about to shot again, but Tracer timewarped in front of her and took the gun right out of her hands.

With two hands and little effort, Tracer broke the gun in two.

The terrorist sniper was now pissed. "How dare you" she angrily said and stood in fighting stance.

She punched Tracer in the face, but she didnt move an inch.

Instead, Tracer grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. She then slammed her head into Widowmaker's, breaking the headgear. She was taken by surprise as she took a couple of steps back clenching her teeth in pain.

Widowmaker had a hand on her forehead as she felt her skull might have cracked. She looked at her hand to see it red, as blood poured down her forehead.

She looked up to see Tracer slowly walking towards her with her burning red eyes, clenched teeths and bestial growl. With not a single thought of remorse or regret. Only rage.

Blood was begining to stain her once orange suit.

The once emotionless assassin was now shaking with fear. "H-how can she be so violent? She wasnt like that before" she thought horrified.

She looked around, desperate to find a way to escape this monster. She saw a window beside her and quickly jumped out of it. She shot her grappling hook to another building, gliding towards it.

She thought she had escaped, but she was wrong.

She felt Tracer land ontop of her as she had timewarped right above her. The weight was too much as the hook broke from the building.

Widowmaker landed hard on the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs.

With the last strength she had left, she stood up and attempted to run, but Tracer appeared infront of her and grabbed her by the throat.

She slammed Widowmaker into a nearby building, she could barely breathe.

"HELP ME" she cried to whoever might hear it.

Tracer brought up a fist and punched her in the face, breaking her nose. She punched her again and again, till blood was streaming down the terrorists face.

She took her off the wall and slammed her down on the ground. Widowmaker was about to try and sit up, but Tracer stomped her boot on her left leg, crushing the bone.

Widowmaker, cried out in pain and agony as Tracer did the same to her other leg.

Tracer sat ontop of her, glaring down at her helpless prey, with eyes of rage.

 _Meanwhile with the others_

McCree shot the last guy in the head. "Guess thats the last one of 'em" he said.

Winston adjusted his glasses. "Indeed, our allies should be pushing the remaining forces back and meet us here soo.."

"HELP ME" they heard someone cry.

"Who was that" Mercy said suprised.

"I dunno, but they sound like they need help" McCree said.

"It could be Tracer, lets go" Winston said, running in the direction of the cry, the others following not far behind.

After running a short distance, following the screaming, Winston rounded a corner looking around for Tracer.

"Tracer, we heard someone call for..." he froze as he saw the scene a few yards away from him.

The others arrived a moment later having the same reaction.

"Oh my lord" McCree muttered.

Tracer was sitting ontop Widowmaker, literally tearing her apart. Small parts of blood and guts, literally went flying everywhere.

The poor victim was screaming atop her lungs. Most of her stomach was pretty much open now.

Winston slowly took a step forward. "T-tracer, what in all that is holy h.."

Tracer snapped her head towards them growling like a maddened beast and showing teeths.

Winston stepped back in fear as he looked into the burning red eyes of his former friend.

Tracer returned her attention to Widowmaker who was fragilily trying to push Tracer away.

Tracer grabbed one of her wrists and brought it close to her face.

She slowly opened her mouth and brought it closer.

"NO, no Please" Widowmaker pleaded, but futile.

Tracer brought her teeths down and her victim screamed.

Mercy covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

Tracer was biting deep down and pulling the hand. A cap slowly apeared and grew larger. With a last pull, Tracer tore the hand off the arm.

If Widowmaker wasnt screaming her lungs out, she certianly was now.

Tracer spit the hand to the side and continued to tear more of Widowmakers flesh off.

Mercy felt sick as she began to puke.

Blood pumped out of where the hand used to be.

Winston could not take it anymore. He ran up and held Tracer in a bear hug. She struggled to get free as it took all of Winston's strength to hold her.

"Tracer, what in the world has gotten into yo.." he didnt get to finish as Tracer albowed him in the stomach. She then slammed the back of her head into Winstons face, most likely breaking his nose.

Winton gave a painful scream, but Tracer was not done yet. She slammed a powerful roundhouse kick into Winstons left arm.

A crack was heard as Winston felt his arm fall to his side. She had broken it.

Winston screamed in agony.

Just then, the egyptian force arrived at the location.

"Freeze, you are under arrest" the commander shouted to Tracer, but she ignored them.

She lunged at the remains of Widowmaker who was somehow still alive. Screaming filled the air as blood and guts went flying again.

The troops stared horrified at the event. One of the soldiers near Tracer bravely took out his phone at started recording the scene.

Widowmakers chest was now wide open and the ribcase exposed.

With one punch, Tracer broke it into pieces.

She then covered Widowmakers screaming mouth, with her hand.

Tracers teeth slowly descended towards her neck.

Her teeth met flesh. She bit down on her throat.

She tore the throat off the neck and spit it out to the side. Widowmaker chocked on blood as she died a truly horrific death.

Tracer looked up at the soldier holding the recording phone with murder in her eyes.

Most of her face, save for her goggles, was now covered in blood.

The soldier took a step back shaking with fear. Tracer lunged at him with a bestial roar and forced him to the ground.

Now his blood and guts went flying.

"Shock her" the commander shouted.

The troops recovered from their shock and shot eletric rounds at the female beast.

Tracer growled as her body was being eletrocuted. She raised her head to the sky and screamed, not in pain or agony, but in rage with her eyes glowing ever so blood red.

And then the red glow disapeared from her eyes and she passed out.

The soldiers hesitated for a moment, taking all that just happened in.

They began lifting Tracers body off the ground to take her away. They put the remains of Widowmaker and the unfortunate soldier in bodybags

Winston, with his broken arm, rushed to them. "Please, bring her to our ship" he looked at the still form of his former friend. "We'll take her"

"Understood" they replied and continued.

Winston looked back at the others. McCree had dropped his gun and cigar and he stood wide eyes.

Both Mercy and Torbjorn laid passed out on the ground.

Winston looked at his broken arm again. It hurt like hell.

"What in the entire world just happened"

 **And thats the third chapter. Pretty bloody, eh? Well you cant say i didnt warn you.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, if you did then make sure to leave a review.**

 **And i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little edit that will fill the lack of emotional development on Tracer.**

 **And thanks to Icystars, for giving nice feedback and liking my story.**

 **That being said, lets get started.**

 _Temple of Anubis._

 _No pov._

The egyptian soldiers walked into the Overwatch ship and laid the unconcious Tracer on the floor in the far right corner. Her outfit was still stained with blood.

Winston was carrying the passed out Mercy with his good arm while McCree was carrying Torbjorn.

The soldiers walked out of the ship to return to their unit.

Winston and McCree sat their fellow agents down in two seats at the far end. Winston walked over to the hatch and pressed a button, making it close.

He would have to wait to take off. He could not fly the ship with one arm, so he would have to wait for Mercy to wake up so she could heal him.

In the meantime, he would have to find something to stop his nose bleed.

McCree laid down on a small bench inside the ship to take a nap.

While Winston was trying to stop the bleeding with some toilet paper, he was also trying to procces what had just happened.

"I am a man, or gorilla of science. A logical thinker. One who finds answers"

He threw the red stained paper in the trash bin.

"But right now, i have not the slightest clue as to what happened out there"

He exited the toilet and returned to the where the others were. He looked to see Mercy and Torbjorn still passed out on the seats, and Tracer laying still on her right side on the ground. Winston walked closer to his friend. Looking down at her, he still could not believe what she had done.

He walked over to a wall and took out a diffrent barrier projector and a remote controller from the shelf. He sat the projector down beside Tracer. He then took a couple of steps back and pressed the button on the remote, activating the barrrier.

A light blue barrier apeared on made a small room for the sleeping Tracer.

"When she wakes up, that should hold her"

15 minutes later.

Everything was quiet as McCree was sleeping, Winston was trying to do research on the computers near the pilot seat with one arm and the rest was still seeping.

But then, Torbjorn started to groan as he was slowly opening his eyes. Winston heard it and looked over to him.

Torbjorn put a hand on his head. "Ah, helvete, what was that" he said dizzy.

Winston pulled away from the computer and approached him, careful not to hurt his broken arm.

"Ah, good to see you're awake Torbjorn" he said.

"Yeah, was having a pretty wierd dream too" Torbjorn said, scratching his head.

"Do you remember what happened" Winston asked calmly but serious.

He thought for a moment. The memories clearly gave him chills. "Ye, i do. Is she..."

Winston pointed behind him at the barrier. Torbjorn looked past him.

"Okey. Good" he said jumping off his seat.

Both of them heard another groan beside them. They looked to see Mercy starting to opened her eyes.

"Good to see you're awake too, Angela" Winston said.

She scratched her eyes and yawned. "How long was i o..."

Suddenly her eyes widdened in fear. "W-where is she? Is she here? Have she.." she said, rapidly looking around in fear.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Angela" Winston said, trying to calm his friend. "She's right over there" he pointed at the barrier.

Angela looked past him. "A-are you sure it will hold" she asked, still scared.

"Yes im sure" he said reasuringly. "The only thing that would break that barrier, would be a force about ten times my strength when im in my primal rage"

At hearing this, Angela sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god"

"Now that you're awake, can you please heal me" Winston said, referring to his left arm. and nose

"Oh, of course" she got up and walked over to get her staff.

The healing stream shot out of it and into his chest. A couple of seconds later, he was good as new.

Winston moved his arm a little and then smiled. "Thank you, Angela, now we can..."

But then, a third groan was heard. All three looked to the corner, seeing Tracer was starting to moved.

Tracer pov.

I slowly began to wake up. I sat up, my eyes closed.

Ow, my head was killing me. "Wha' happened" i said.

The last thing i remeber, was seeing Widowmaker down the temple grounds. And then intense pain.

I dizzily opened my eyes and was met by a blue barrier all around me. I looked around confused.

Finally i saw my friends a few feet away from the other side.

They took a couple of steps back and looked at me with...Fear?

"Hey, loves, wha's going on" i asked curious.

They didnt answer, they just continued to stare at me. Angela slowly moved behind Winston. Trying to hide?

I removed my hand from my head. I was starting to get a little scared.

"Why are you all looking at me like tha'" i asked.

They still didnt answer me. What was going on?

I looked around the barrier again. "Winston, why am i in a barrier" i asked.

I could see the nerviousness in his eyes as he was trying to think of an answer.

"It is for, uhm, a little protection, Lena" he answered.

This confused me even more. "Wha'? Why would i need protection against you?"

Winston hesitated again. "It is not for protecting you. It is for protecting us"

This struck me.

"Wha'? Wha' are you talking about, love? Why would i ever do anything to you?"

They all exchanged glanced of worry.

After a moment of silence, Torbjorn spoke up. "After what you did out there, we're gonna need more than a little protection"

This struck me even harder.

Small tears were slowly beginning to form in my eyes. "Wha' are you talking about Torby? Why would you say tha'" i asked hurt.

He just turned away.

A tear fell down my cheek. What were they talking about? I dont remember anything.

I looked to Winston. "Winston...Please let me out" i said weakly.

He hesitated again. "Im sorry, Lena...I cant"

I started to put my fist on the shield. "Please, just let me out, please" i said trying to hold back my tears.

Winston looked down on the ground in shame.

The tears fell freely from my eyes. I looked at the others. They all turned and looked away.

More tears were streaming down my cheeks. "What is going on? Let me out, please" i cried, banging my fists on the barrier.

Winston very slowly began walking up the stairs to the pilot seat, leaving Angela and Torbjorn behind.

I kept hitting the shield, desperately trying to break it

Suddenly, my sorrow turned to hatred. My fist were glowing red.

I hit it.

"LET"

Again.

"ME"

Again, it was beginning to crack.

"OOOOOUUUT" I screamed as i hit the barrier with all my anger, shattering it. My rage was gone, just as fast as it had come.

 _No pov._

McCree jumped up from his nap, gun at the ready.

All four Overwatch agents stared wide eyes at the broken pieces of the once unbreakable barrier.

The pieces slowly disapeared into nothingness.

Lena looked at her hands in pure shock and confusion. She then looked up at her friends.

Torbjorn looked tense, like he was ready for a fight. He looked at her with disgust.

Angela was trembling, she was frozen with fear, she looked to have seen a ghost.

McCree was focused on her, acknowledging her as his enemy. Anger in his eyes.

Winston's eyes held no anger, hatred or fear, but sadness.

Lena could not believe what she was seeing. Her friends. Angry and afraid of her.

She stood up slowly and walked very slowly towards them.

"Please, everyone, just let me explain" she said, hurt clearly visible in her voice.

Tears began to form in Angelas eyes as she took out her hand gun and shakingly pointed it at her.

Lena stopped in her tracks. Never in a million years had she imagened Angela would point a gun at her.

Fresh tears were streaming down Lena's cheeks. What had she done to deserve this?

"Angela, please, its me Lena, your friend" she said.

Tears were now running down Angela's cheeks aswell.

Torbjorn took one step forward with a determed look on his face. "You're no friend of ours, demon".

This struck her to the core. Her goggles were beginning to get watery. She quickly moved them to her forehead and let the tears fall.

"H-how could you such a thing Torby" she looked at Angela again and resummed her approach.

"Angela, l-love, please you know its..."

"DONT CALL ME THAT" she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Lena felt a sting of pain as three shots hit her. One in her stomach below her accelerator, one in her upper right arm and one in her left shoulder.

Lena stood still, mouth agape. She could not believe what had just happened. Her friend Angela who had been like a mother for her, had just shot her.

She looked at her wounds and to everyones surprise, they closed and was healed within seconds.

She looked up at Angela again. Her eyes were a waterfall.

"Y-you shot me. You s-shot me"

Lena fell the her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried her eyes out.

Winston could not take it anymore. He slowly approached her sobbing form.

He stopped in front of her. "Lena, i..."

"GO AWAY" she screamed.

Winston realized his defeat and turned around, walking towards the pilot seat.

McCree lowered his gun back into its holster as he looked down at the sobbing girl. The others did the same, but still watched the girl a few feet from them.

Suddenly, a burning red aura surrounded the girl and the sobbing ceased.

"How could you" she said, the sadness and sorrow in her voice replaced by anger and malice.

She slowly stood up again. "How could you" she glared at them with red eyes and clenched teeths.

"You were my friends. I trusted you. And THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" she spat.

She slowly began to approach them, taking each step very slow. "I should never have trusted you. You betrayed me" She took a fighting stance. "You want a demon? I'll show you one" she said as she brought up her fist, preparing to strike.

But before she could, Winston landed between them and her. "Im sorry, lena" he said as he activated his primal rage and towered over her.

Lena's face showed not a hint of fear. Only the rage.

Winston threw a punch, aiming at her head.

His fist landed in Lena's open palm, she had caught it like it was nothing. She slowly started to crush his hand in her palm.

Winston screamed in pain as he was thrown all the way to the other side of the ship. It shook as he hit the wall.

His primal rage disapeared as he sat up, watching Lena approach him with a angry snarl in her face.

"You disgust me, monkey. Fat, weak and trying to play human" she leaned down so he could look her dead in the eyes. "The only thing you're useful at, is to DIE" she said. She then picked Winston up and threw him towards the cockpit.

Lena was about to follow him to finish him off, but suddenly, McCree jumped in front of her and threw some green dust in her face.

Lena was taking by surprise as she started to cough and collapsed on the ground. Her red aura and eyes disapearing.

All eyes looked to McCree. "Sleepin' powder" he answered. "I always keep some on me"

Winston sat up again and looked over to see Lena on the floor. He sighed deeply.

"We better get going"

 **There we go. That should fill out the missing link in the story.**

 **Once again, Thanks to Icystars for reminding me of this.**

 **If you liked this then make sure to leave a review and thanks for reading.**

 **And lastly, Helvete means hell in sweedish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, heres the last chapter of Bestial Rage.**

 **Edit: i have added a new chapter between this and chapter 3, to add a missing part to the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 _Overwatch H.Q_

 _No pov_

The tv flickered to life and showed the news channel.

"Good evening" the host began. "Our top story, after a succesful operation agenst a terrorist force in Egypt, a horrific event took place. During the attack, Overwatch agent Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer, went into a wild bloodlust" a picture of normal Tracer apeared beside him "murdering the terrorist commander in the most horrific way possible. Her behavior apeared to be more like a wild animal than human" he said as the picture disapeared.

"We do have some footage of the event, veiwer discrection is adviced" he said.

The picture shifted to the recorded footage of the soldier.

It showed Tracer ripping apart Widowmaker, the gore flying everywhere. She then reached the ribcase and punched it, breaking it and impaling her inner organs.

Widowmaker was screaming the entire time.

Tracer covered Widowmakers mouth with her hand and descended her head towards her neck.

Tracer bit down and tore the throat off, brutally killing Widowmaker.

She then looked up at the camera, the burning red eyes glowing with hate, growling like a beast.

The picture shook a little as the guy holding the camera, took at step back.

Tracer lunged at the camera with a bestial roar. The phone fell to the ground with the lens facing the sky.

Screams could be heard as blood and guts went flying over the camera, small drops of blood landed on the lens.

The footage ended and the screen showed the host again.

"Lena Oxton has been acussed for murder and psycopathic behavior and is currently locked up in high security prison untill her trail next week"

"In other news we hav-"

Winston turned off the tv.

He looked at the ground while putting a hand on his forehead. Mercy was able to heal his arm and nose when she woke up from passing out, but Tracer had left a massive wound in his heart that would never heal.

"How? How could she? What happened to her" he had so many questions. "She used to be the cheerful girl we all knew and loved. How could she do such things? She was never like that. She was not a heartless killer, she never had red eyes"

He turned the tv on again and replayed the footage of the event. He froze the picture just as Tracer was lunging at the camera.

Winston looked into the red eyes of Tracer. He felt like they were peircing his very soul.

"She never had those before. Why does she have them now" he thought confused. "Some kind of sickness? A malfunction of her chronal accelerator?"

He got out of the couch and walked towards the door. He walked past Mercy without looking at her. "Where are you going, Winston" she asked.

"I'm going to visit an old friend" he said.

 _High security prison. A cell_

 _No pov_

The cell was small with no windows. It only had a bed and a toilet.

The only entrance was blocked by a static field. If you touched it, massive static eletricity would course through your body and you would most likely be killed.

She was allowed to keep her chronal accelerator, but that could hardly do anything right now.

She sat there, up agenst the wall facing the entrance, in her cell. her head buried in her knees, crying.

For how long, she did not know. She had woken up in here and slowly she remembered what had happened in Egypt.

Her outfit was gone. Instead she was wearing simple orange prisoner clothes.

"How could they" *sob* "How could they" she cried. "I was their friend *sob* and they betrayed me. How could they say such things"

"But, how could i act like such an animal, a wild beast" *sobbing*.

"And worse, it felt so good doing it" *sobbing*.

"Im a monster. Noone is ever going to like me again" *sobbing*

 _"I warned you, Lena, but you did not listen"_ a deep harsh voice said in her head.

She stopped crying, her eyes wide. She had heard that voice before.

"Sa-saldrok?" she thought, surprised and confused.

 _"Yes, Lena, its me"_

She looked around the cell, but didnt see anyone. Only her bed , the toilet and the grey steel walls.

"Wh-where? H-How?" she thought.

 _"Im near. As to how im talking to you, by mastering the bestial rage for many years, i have learned to telepathicly communicate with others who also have the bestial rage inside them"_ he said.

"Can you remove it" she desperately asked. "Can you take it away"

 _"No i cant. And why would i? Look at how strong you were using it. No weapon could harm you"_ he said encouraging.

"You were there" she thought surprised.

 _"Yes i was. I saw the whole thing. How you slaughtered everything in your way and how you took care of Widowmaker. And i must admit, it was quite...Beautiful"_

Tracer thought back again. He was right. Now when she thought about it, she was incredibly strong, no weapon could even lay a scrath on her and it felt so good.

"Y-you think i was beautiful" she though, removing her tears and beginning to have some hope.

 _"Yes, very few show such remarkable savagery when their power first awakens"_

A weak smile apeared on her face. "Th-thank you." She thought back to the events again. She started to see it in a new light now. Maybe this rage wasnt so bad. Maybe.

But then her thoughts turned to her friends. Or former friends. "They betrayed me" she thought angrily.

 _"Who"?_

"My friends, they betrayed me. They hate me now" she thought with hatred.

She thought of how Winston held her in a bear hug. "He was trying to deny me my kill. I should have killed him when i had the chance" she thought as her anger grew. She thought of how Mercy shot her. How Torbjorn called her a demon. "They are my friends NO MORE. THEY DESERVE TO DIE"

 _"Maybe, Lena, but right now we need to-"_

"How do i activate it" she thought-yelled.

 _"What"?_

"How do i activate the rage"?

 _"Look deep within yourself, focus your anger, rage and your hate"_

Tracer took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused her thoughts around her anger. She thought of everything that had ever angered her in her life. From when she was a little girl, up until now.

Her face twisted in hatred and she clenched her teeths.

She heard the door, on the other side of the static field, open.

 _"And then, embrace it"_

Her eyelids shot open, revealing the burning red eyes once more.

"I did it"

 _Meanwhile_

Winston was standing in the elevator in the high security prison.

He was going up to some of the higher floors.

The doors opened, showing a small room with two guards standing beside a large metal door at the end.

Winston approached them. "Im here to see Lena Oxton" he said.

The guard said nothing as he turned around and pressed some numbers in the doors control panel.

The door slowly opened revealing a short hallway, a static field at the end of it.

Winston hesitated for a moment, but eventually walked through.

He heard the doors close behind him, but he ignored it.

He walked up to the static field and looked into the cell. He could see Tracer sitting up agenst the wall, her knees to her stomach.

Winston looked at her for a moment, trying to remind himself that this was his old friend.

Her eyes shot open and the burning red eyes had returned.

They fixated on Winston. He could almost feel the anger coming from them.

"Lena, what happened" he asked.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the static field. She stopped infront of it, an angry look on her face.

If Winston was scared, he did not show it.

"What happened to you" he asked again.

This brought a smirk on her face. "What was meant to happen" she answered.

Winston was confused. "Meant to happen? What do you mean by that" he asked.

She just chuckled and kept silent.

"Tracer, you remember back in the old days. You were always the energetic one, who saw the best in people. You were always the one to never give up. What happened to you tha-"

 _"You're not really listening to anything he says, are you"_ Tracer heard Saldrok in her head again _._

"No. That monkey deserves to die" She thought to him.

 _"So if i let you free, what will you do"_?

"Kill him"

"-And why did you do such a horrible thing" Winston ended.

Suddenly the static field flickered and died down.

Winstons eyes widened with fear. "What the-"

"Because i loved it" Tracer answered his question and lunged at him.

If the metal door had been open, agonizing screams would have filled the prison.

After about five minutes, what was left of Winston was barely recognizable.

He was laying in a pool of blood.

He had been ripped in two. His lower body laid shredded across the cell. His stomach had been forcefully pried open and his vital organs were missing.

His arms had been twisted in unusual angles.

His armor had been flayed away.

His head had been ripped off his shoulders. Tracer had broken off his ribs and used them to impale Winstons head from almost every angle.

Tracer stood overlooking her kill, covered in blood. "Never thought killing could be so enjoyable" she thought, smirking.

She heard a sound comming from the door, it was being opened.

She was prepared to jump at whoever would enter, but she soon saw that it was being opened by force.

Two green hands in brown steel gauntlets appeared. The doors flew to the sides and Saldroks face apeared.

"I said i was near" he said smirking.

Tracer smiled and walked towards him. "I didnt think you would be tha' close" she said.

She looked at the wall on the right to see a giant hole in it, leading to a free fall down. She looked to the left and saw a completly smashed control panel.

Saldrok looked at her clothes. "I think you need to change" he said, throwing her normal outfit and guns at her feet.

Tracer's eyes widened. "How the bloody hell did you get tha'" she asked surprised.

Saldrok smirked again. "I 'found' it" he said.

Tracer recovered from her surprise and took the clothes up in her hands.

Saldrok turned around and looked the other way as she was changing.

When she had changed her chronal accelerator glowed again. "Alright, im ready" she said.

"Good follow me" he said, ran to the hole and jumped out. Tracer followed not far behind.

They were fastly approaching the ground. Tracer was abit unsure, but that disapeared when she heard a bestial roar to her right.

Saldroks beast, Kragosh, was diving towards them.

He flew under them and they landed on his back, Saldrok in the saddle and Tracer behind him.

"Talk about escaping" she joked.

They flew north, away from the city. Tracer got an idea. "Hey can we go back the Overwatch H.Q" she asked.

"Why" Saldrok responded curious.

"I want to leave a proper...Goodbye" she said making an evil grin.

Saldrok saw it and laughed. "Sure"

Saldrok turned the beast and directed it towards the H.Q.

 _Overwatch H.Q._

 _No pov._

Torbjorn was sitting in his workshop in the basement, welding two pieces of metal together.

"When im done with this opgrades, my machines armoring should be twice as hard" he thought.

The lights began to flicker in the room. Torbjorn stopped welding, took off his welding goggles and looked up in confusion.

"What the hell"?

The light went out, surrounding him in complete darkness. He was forced to use his welder as light sorce, but he could only see a couple of centimeters away from him.

he heard the doors open and then close shortly after. "Hello? Whos there" he asked, but got no answer.

He heard someone step on a piece of metal.

Torbjorn turned in the direction he heard it, but couldnt see anything.

He then heard the sound of something heavy falling on the ground. He turned around again, but still couldnt see it.

"I better go" he thought, starting to get scared. He walked towards where he thought the doors were.

But he stopped to see someone had blocked it with a very large piece of metal.

"What in the-" Suddenly, someone grabbed his machine back from behind and threw him across the room.

He hit the wall at the end very hard. He sat up with closed eyes because of the pain, holding his head with one hand and the welder in the other.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw two red eyes staring back at him in the darkness.

"Wha- what are you" Torbjorn asked, scared to hell.

The eyes moved closer, revealing a familiar face.

"Dont worry, love, your death's 'ere"

 _Sometime later._

 _No pov._

Saldrok was leaning agenst a wall near the entrance to the H.Q.

He heard the doors open and saw Tracer walking out, blood stained her outfit.

"Alright, all done" she said smiling.

"What exactly did you do" he asked.

"Just left a goodbye present" she answered grinning.

That seemed to be enough for the orc.

Tracer walked closer to him. "Tell me, is your offer still avalable" she asked.

"It always is" he answered.

"Good, then i accept" she leaned in, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Kragosh.

Saldroks eyes widened in surprise. He raised an eyebrow and watched Tracer walk to Kragosh.

"Are you coming or wha'" she asked.

He recovered from the suprise walked up and mounted Kragosh.

The beast took to the sky. Saldrok reached into his pocket, taking out a small blue crystal and threw it some distance in front of them.

It exploded and a swirling vortex of blue energi apeared.

They flew throught it and disapeared from the face of that world.

 **And that was Bestial Rage. It was fun to write since i had a cool idea of Tracer as a bloodthirsty killer. If you liked it then make sure to leave a review.**

 **And theres a little more:**

 _Overwatch H.Q._

 _No pov._

Mercy was walking down the stairs to the basement. Some of her equipment was malfunctioning and she thought Torbjorn might be able to fix it.

She knocked on the doors. "Are you in there Torbjorn" she asked.

She didnt get and answer. "Hello, Torbjorn" she asked a little louder.

Still no answer. She pressed the button and the door and i opened revealing a large metal piece, blocking most of the entrance space. It was completly dark inside.

"Why is it dark inside" she thought. She reached inside for the light switch.

Se found it and turned it on, but the light didnt come on.

"Strange, why is the light not working" she thought confused.

She took out her phone, pressed the flashlight app and walked inside.

"Torbjorn, are you in he-" she stopped as she stepped in a pool of some liquid and a drop landed on her nose. Then another drop.

She looked down to see a small pool of blood.

A feeling of dread filled her as she looked up.

Torbjorn was impaled into the celling by countless sharp metal pieces. The blood slowly dripping down on the floor.

Mercy's scream of horror could be heard across the streets.


End file.
